


It’s Not One-Sided

by multifandommotherfucker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Affection, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but like with a lil angst, but only bc yams wants affection and tsukki is Clueless, it’s just fluff, please they’re too pure for smut, they’re so adorable i love them, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommotherfucker/pseuds/multifandommotherfucker
Summary: Yamaguchi wants to show and receive affection to and from his crush, Tsukishima.Tsukishima has no idea how to show or receive affection to or from his crush, Yamaguchi.Awkwardness ensues.(Because they’re teenagers and all teenagers are awkward as fuck.)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	It’s Not One-Sided

Yamaguchi was conflicted. He currently sat on the floor of Tsukishima’s room, just... sitting there. Nothing was happening.

All the blond was doing was watching some video on his phone while Yamaguchi read a book. It was nice, spending quality time with him, but...

It felt weird. Both of them had confessed their crushes on each other recently (but not so recently that it would be weird for him to feel this way), so... why weren’t they acting at least a _little_ more couple-y?

Yamaguchi didn’t expect rainbows and unicorns from the get-go, if at all. Tsukishima just wasn’t like that. He knew that, and was aware of it.

Still, though... this was awkward.

Yamaguchi sighed dramatically and flopped on his back, laying the book on his chest. Tsukishima was engrossed in his video, and he probably couldn’t hear him with his headphones on, right...?

“Tsukki? Can you hear me?”

There was no response. Tsukishima didn’t even move.

“...Okay. Um, ah... as you know, I really like you, and stuff, and, um... gods, I sound so stupid. Whatever. Anyway- I really like you, and, um... I really wish we would act more like a couple... you really mean a lot to me, and I know we’re not going to be super PDA-ish or whatever, but I just want to be able to show you affection in private without worrying about feeling like it’s one-sided,” Yamaguchi rambled, fumbling with the hem of his shirt the entire time.

“I really, really like you, Tsukki. I just- I wish you’d show me you like me, too, to back up your words...”

When there was still no reply (like Yamaguchi should have expected), he sighed and inwardly kicked himself. He shouldn’t have expected anything from his nervous rambling to a completely oblivious Tsukishima.

(Or, so he thought.)

~*~*~

“Whoa- what brought this on?” Yamaguchi asked, confused as to why Tsukishima just grabbed his hand and shoved it in his pocket- along with his own, of course.

“My hands are cold. You can feel the temperature, right?”

Yamaguchi sighed, his hot air causing a slight miniature cloud to form, before quickly vanishing.

“Of course I can feel it. I was just wondering, cause... you’ve never been apt to show PDA, let alone affection before, you know?”

“So?”

Was Tsukishima purposefully being dense...?

Yamaguchi looked towards the blond and was (very) surprised to see a dark blush on his cheeks that was most definitely not because of the weather. He was also staring directly at the ground. Only then did Yamaguchi realize how fidgety he looked, along with how sweaty his hand was.

“...Let’s go to your house.”

Tsukishima just nodded, relishing in the feeling of Yamaguchi gently squeezing his hand.

~*~*~

Tsukishima awkwardly sat on the side of his own bed, watching as Yamaguchi took off his jacket and gently placed it on the back of Tsukishima’s desk chair.

Yamaguchi, still confused from earlier (but eager to explore what Tsukishima was comfortable with), sat on the bed, next to the blond. He sat at a respectable distance, though- not too close, but not too far, either.

“So, um-” “-I heard you the other day, you know.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth went dry and he smiled in the way only a horrified teenager could.

“Wh... what...?”

“I heard you... when you said you wanted to show affection without having to worry about it being one-sided. It’s not one-sided- I felt the same- I just... I don’t know how to initiate anything like that... well, I didn’t, until today.”

Silence filled the room. Both boys were so _awkward_...

“I, um... I still want to do more, with you... I want to hold your hand and hug you and cuddle you and... I want to, um, k-kiss you,” Yamaguchi admitted, looking at his lap.

“Me, too. Um, so-”

Tsukishima suddenly cupped Yamaguchi’s cheek and pressed their lips together in an awkward kiss. It was barely a kiss- their teeth clanked and their eyes were open too wide for it to seem enjoyable, but- the two boys liked it, nonetheless.

When Tsukishima pulled away, he sighed, “That was awkward. Can... Can I try again?”

Yamaguchi hastily nodded and, closing his eyes this time, allowed Tsukishima to cup his cheek and kiss him softly. It was much better this time, despite just being a peck at best. Tsukishima tilted his head before he leaned in, making it easier, and also ensuring their noses wouldn’t bump against each other...

Yamaguchi made a small noise- a mixture of a whine and a grunt- in the back of his throat without meaning to.

He felt his face flush and he tried breaking away, but Tsukishima held him close. 

All too quickly, Tsukishima bit Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Yamaguchi didn’t dare refuse and opened his mouth while simultaneously climbing onto Tsukishima’s lap, making the kiss easier and more comfortable.

Tsukishima’s tongue awkwardly entered Yamaguchi’s mouth, but what he lacked in confidence and skill he made up for with enthusiasm.

Yamaguchi hummed in delight when their tongues finally touched- an awkward dance, mimicking what had been seen by both of them on T.V.- and Tsukishima gently squeezed his hips with his big, strong hands.

After a moment of the boys’ kiss growing more and more heated, Yamaguchi broke away for air, a trail of saliva connecting the two boy’s mouths. 

They both were panting, their foreheads touching. 

“Ah, um- Yamaguchi? I, er, I have a question.”

Tilting his head, he said, “Hmm? Go ahead.”

“Will you, uh, will you be my boyfriend? We never really made it official, so,” Tsukishima mumbled, averting his eyes.

Yamaguchi took the chance to cup the blond’s cheeks and peck his lips gently, saying after, “Of course. I’ve been yours for a long time, but making it official just...”

No more words needed to be said. They continued kissing after that, genuinely overjoyed at the feeling of having someone they could love and trust and be with, without all the bullshit of getting to know each other and whatnot.

No... falling in love with your best friend was not necessarily a bad thing, as long as they felt the same.

(Which, of course, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both liked [if not loved] each other dearly.)

**Author's Note:**

> lol i didn’t expect to write a tsukkiyama oneshot at 4:00 am but ya know- motivation is a bitch. i don’t have half a smidge of motivation to do my work, but writing a 1k tsukkiyama fic? Perfectly Perfect. anyway- haikyuu has taken over my life. hlep. i have haikyuu brainrot 
> 
> \- sun ^^


End file.
